I Pray For You
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: How could the richest woman in the world be lonely? [BulmaVegeta] [Oneshot]


**I Pray For You**

**By: Kitten Kisses (Manna)**

_"I light a candle; watch it burn…  
I feel the angels' come and fill this room,  
Oh, when you're gone, I miss you so much…  
I do the only thing I can do;  
I pray for you… I pray for you…"_

-I Pray For You  
Big & Rich

**------**

She was lonely.

The average person would, if she admitted it to them, laugh in her face. She could almost picture it, now. The look of complete and utter shock, horror, and, of all things, _doubt _plastered on said average person's face would be enough to either send her into a fit of rage, or make her burst into tears.

So she wasn't telling anyone.

_"What?!" _they would exclaim, their voice filled with every emotion in the book._ "Bulma Briefs, lonely? Yeah right! Nice one!"_

She was right at the head of the richest company in the world; the breadwinner of the richest family in the world, and she was married with a son. How could she be lonely? She had friends, she had status… and she had money!

Said average-person would kill to be in her position of fame and wealth.

She caught herself sighing; defeated. How old was she, now? She didn't want to know. She felt old, she knew that. She flicked her wrist quickly, lighting a match. She needed something soothing. And, being just like any other woman, she loved her candles. She lit one on the table beside her bed before putting the match out.

It wasn't long before the soothing smell of jasmine filled the room, making her relax just the slightest bit. Unfortunately, the lovely perfume did nothing to ease her loneliness, which increased ten-fold when she glanced at the empty spot beside her in the bed.

_That_ was why she felt so lonely, sometimes.

She had her friends, her son, but lately, she'd felt as if she hadn't had a husband at all. Half of her was angry at him for spending so much time doing nothing but training… but the other half of her knew that it was as much a part of him as inventing was a part of her; and she only felt a little depressed at the thought.

Couldn't he at least show her he cared- if only a little bit? Maybe a hug, or a kiss or…_anything_? She didn't need a public display of affection. She didn't need to be romanced or cuddled or anything. She needed to feel like she was important to him.

'_Is this what it's like to be married?_' she wondered to herself. _'Is this really the happily-ever-after they always tell you about?'_

…No. She knew it wasn't supposed to be like this. It was a circle that never ended. She got up, did her stuff, came home, relaxed alone, played with the kids alone, and went to bed alone. When she woke up, he was already awake, and the cycle repeated itself.

For how long? 

Was Vegeta ignoring her on purpose? Was he angry with her? Did he even know he was doing it?

Probably not.

Working on his own emotions, let alone understanding other people's emotions, was definitely not on his to-do list. She was afraid to bring it up, at any rate. Mostly to save herself some embarrassment. After all, if Vegeta didn't need her, why should she be the needy one? Not to mention, if she brought it to his attention, he could feel insulted… Maybe he would think she was degrading him by saying it, and then he really _would_ be mad at her.

It was all so frustrating.

Her eyes wandered to the clock, and then to her candle, which was steadily burning lower. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, trying to work on her puzzle of a life, she finally decided to just go to sleep. Maybe she could talk to Goku, or ChiChi about it in the morning.

Blowing out the candle sent the room plunging into darkness, and she snuggled underneath her blankets, facing his side of the bed, one hand resting right where he slept.

She was nearly asleep when she heard the door open, and felt a sliver of light come into their pitch-black room. He shut the door behind him- quietly, which was rather unusual- and moved to their dresser to get changed for bed.

She shut her eyes tight. _"Oh, God," she prayed. "Just let him show he cares… even if it is just a little bit."_

She felt him pick her hand up from his sleeping spot, and move it out of the way so he could lie down, holding onto it a little longer than necessary before setting it down between them.

"Goodnight, Bulma," he whispered, his voice gruff and a little tired as his hand cupped the side of her cheek gently for a few moments before he turned over and set his head on his pillow.

_Thank you, God._

She would be okay.

------

**Author Notes:**

A little odd, I know. Here are some thoughts:

1) Sex isn't a cure-all. Even though half the country songs out there go something like this: "We're mad at each other, let's have sex and everything will be okay," doesn't mean that that's really how it is. It's the little things that show the other person that you care that really matter.

2) Song is by **Big & Rich**, the country duo. Give 'em a chance. They have very few serious songs, but the ones they do sing are great.

3) I hope Bulma was in character. I've never written (or even thought about writing) her before.

4) Tell me what you thought. Any errors I should know about? Any typos? Character problems? Let me know! I love criticism. I'm out of practice with my writing, and I always want to get better. Thank you for reading!


End file.
